Swiftbreeze
Swiftbreeze is a tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Swiftbreeze makes her first appearance as a ThunderClan queen. She is the mother of Leopardkit and Patchkit, and their father is Adderfang. When she, Moonflower, and Poppydawn are talking about how Bluekit hadn't opened her eyes yet, Swiftbreeze reminds Moonflower that Snowkit had opened her eyes already, after Moonflower says that Bluekit is only a day old. Swiftbreeze boasts that Patchkit and Leopardkit had opened their eyes from almost the moment they were born, and that they were "natural warriors." Poppydawn, another queen, gently teases Swiftbreeze, saying that they all knew that no kit could compete with hers. :Swiftbreeze is part of the patrol on the raid on WindClan, but she doesn't fight because she is stationed outside of the WindClan camp to help injured cats and to stay with Bluepaw and Snowpaw. During the attack, she stops Bluepaw from entering the battle. After Moonflower's body is brought into the camp, she turns on Goosefeather, accusing him of making up the prophecy that sent the patrol to WindClan, but is stopped by Adderfang. :Swiftbreeze is also the mother of Spottedkit, Redkit, and Willowkit in a later litter with Adderfang. Before having Spottedkit, Willowkit, and Redkit, she mentored Lionheart, although in ''Secrets of the Clans it is said that Sunstar was his mentor. :It was also revealed that she died while Bluefur went to get her nine lives. In the Field Guide Series ''Battles of the Clans :Swiftbreeze appears in "''Mousefur Speaks: The Deserter." Mousefur tells the story about a time in the old territory, when Lionheart was an apprentice. :Swiftfbreeze is on a border patrol with Lionpaw, Bluepaw, and Sunfall. They find that a ShadowClan patrol made of Foxheart, Crowtail, and Cloudpaw had invaded their territory, and a fight breaks out. Swiftbreeze's apprentice, Lionpaw, freezes in fear and runs off into the forest. He hides in a small cave, afraid that if he went back, Pinestar would exile him for leaving during a battle. Swiftbreeze and Bluepaw, however, are worried sick and try to find him. :They pick up his scent near the cave and he reveals himself. Lionpaw is ashamed of himself, but Swiftbreeze and Bluepaw convince him that it's okay to be afraid, and that even the strongest warriors get afraid sometimes. She tells him she wouldn't let anybody hurt him, and that she'd be no good as a mentor if she did. They then return to camp. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughters: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Grandsons: :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe: Great-Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall: Great-Grandsons: :Brambleclaw: :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Great-Grandsons: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Molekit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Queen Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Warriors Category:Mentors